


This Is Not How You Go Camping

by butmicoooool



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Camping, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butmicoooool/pseuds/butmicoooool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin decides they're camping out. In Michael's apartment. Michael doesn't know how he feels about this. Or Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not How You Go Camping

**Author's Note:**

> Based very, very loosely on this prompt: Imagine your OTP eating mashmallows on fire when they’re camping by the sea. Person A tries to eat a hot mashmallow but accidentally burns their lips. Person A laughs and blows on Person B’s lips to cool it down. Person B’s stays mad and keeps pouting until Person A kisses them. 
> 
> Actually not really based on it so much as inspired by it. Not established relationship.

When Gavin suggested they go camping, Michael didn’t expect that to mean Gavin showing up to his apartment at 10 o’clock with a tent.  
He opened the door and greeted Gavin with a warm and welcoming “What the fuck.”  
Gavin just grinned back at him. He held up the rolled up tent in one hand and a rucksack in the other. “We’re going camping!” He looked as excited as a puppy about to pee itself. 

“In my apartment?”  
“Yeah!” Gavin brushed past him and dumped the stuff on the couch.  
”I thought you meant like actual out in the woods camping? Like wilderness and shit?”  
Gavin ignored him and pushed the coffee table to the wall. “Campsite prepped.” He stood in the square of space with his hands on his hips and a smug grin on his face.  
Michael hadn’t moved from the doorway, watching his dumb dork of a friend mess up his apartment. He figured it wasn’t worth the hassle to kick Gavin out.  
“Fuck it, alright.” _Might as well let him stay._ “Camping. Woo.” He deadpanned.  
“That’s the spirit, Michael!” Gavin bounced over to him and clapped him on the arm. “Lets get the tent up, then we’re making smores!” 

So thats how Michael found himself sitting on the kitchen floor in his pyjamas, with Gavin, who was also in pyjamas, using the grill to melt marshmallows.  
“Are you seriously wearing creeper pjs?” Michael asked when he figures out what the green pattern on Gavin’s pyjamas was.  
Gavin looked down at himself, plucking at the hem of his shirt.  
“Do you not like them?” He pouted.  
“You’re a fucking baby.” Michael shrugged. Yeah they’re cool”  
“Ooooh. Michael called me _cool!_ ” Gavin put his hand to his forehead in a faux-swoon.  
“Dipshit” Mihcael shoved him “I said your pjs we’re cool. You’re still a fucking loser.”  
Gavin gasped “Words hurt, Michael” He wiped imaginary tears from his eyes. “My wikkle feelings”  
“You’re so dumb.” Michael laughed. A thought struck him then that caught him off guard. He shook his head and checked his marshmallow.  
“Right this fucker’s done.” He put the melted goop on the chocolate and cracker and shoved the whole thing in his mouth.  
He immediately regretted this decision.  
“Ffff-aaaaawh” Michael lept off the floor. His face was red, his eyes watered. He jumped from foot to foot, waving his hands at his mouth and blowing on his tongue. Gavin had collapsed on the floor beside him, doubled over laughing.

“IH NOH FUNNY GAVAH” Michael tried to yell, but couldn’t get the words out around his tongue. Gavin, predictably, just laughed harder. “Oh, Michael, stop I’m crying oh my god this is the funniest thing thats ever happened.”  
Michael wasn’t listening, he had moved over to the faucet and was trying to cool the burn down (and/or drown himself.)  
Gavin came up behind him, turned on the other faucet and started to helpfully splash Michael.  
“YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT” Michael lashed out, but Gavin dodged just in time. He legged it to the tent and zipped himself in. Michael chased straight after him, the burn on his tongue bearable now. “I’m gonna fuckin’ murder you.”  
“I was trying to help!”  
Michael angrily unzipped the tent. “You fucking-” He tackled Gavin and pinned him with his back to the ground. He straddled Gavin’s knees and held his arms down. “Whatcha gonna do now, huh, bitch?”  
“Michaaaael.” Gavin whined through his laughter “I thought we were friends.”  
“That was before you were mean to me.”  
“Ok, ok. So what if I do a nice thing for you?”  
“What are you gonna do?”  
“ugh, I’ll blow on your tongue to cool it down.”  
“The fuck?”  
“Is it still hurting?”  
“Yeah, but-”  
“Then let me blow it.” Gavin’s face was seriously straight. Michael froze. The playful mood from two seconds ago was gone and replaced by a weird kind of tension that Michael could feel building at the base of his spine.  
“O... kay.” His brows were furrowed as he eyed Gavin, who was still pinned below him. Michael then realised how close his face was to Gavin’s. That thought from earlier crept back.  
“Stick your tongue out.”  
Michael knew this would be something he’d regret. He did it anyway.  
Gavin began blowing on his tongue, and, to give him credit, it did actually cool the sting that was still sorta there.  
“Thanks, Gavin.” He said, barely audible.  
“Anytime.” Michael could feel Gavin exhaling against his lips.

 

Later, much later, when the whole thing comes out at work and they have to tell everyone the story, Michael will say it was Gavin who made the first move. He’ll say it was Gavin who craned his neck up and pressed his lips to Michael’s, it was Gavin who stole the first kiss. 

 

But it was Michael that gradually inched his head down, moving closer to the little puffs of Gavin’s breath. And when Gavin said his name it was a question, confused, and so close Michael could taste it.  
“ _Michael?_ ”  
He swallowed the sound with a kiss.

A kiss which Gavin returned wholeheartedly, squirming under Michael to get his hands free. Michael let go of Gavin’s arms and reached up to tangle his fingers in his hair instead as Gavin’s hands snuck under his shirt. Michael lost count of the seconds that passed, not that he was trying to count or anything. Not that he was trying to see how long he could get away with this before Gavin pushed him off and ran away. Even with Gavin’s hands digging into him, pressing him closer, Michael was still waiting for someone to tap him on the back and tell him that there’s been a mistake, Gavin was meant to be under someone else right now and Michael was actually supposed to be spending the night alone, jerking off. 

 

“Michael, Michael, Michael.” Gavin panted, turning his head to the side. “Budge up, I can’t breathe”  
“Oh oh yeah, sorry.” Michael got off him and rolled over to the other side of the tent. He couldn’t look at Gavin, so instead he looked at the mile of space between them.  
“Michael?”  
He was scrambling out of the tent. He could hear himself babbling, but couldn’t make sense of what he was saying.

He got to the kitchen, opened the fridge. And hid his face there..  
“Michael, are you ok?”  
“Yeah, just thirsty.” His voice was choked.  
“Ok....” Gavin stood behind him, foot tapping and arms crossed like the prick he was. Michael looked down and saw drops of water hitting the floor.  
“Are you crying?” He heard Gavin ask behind him.  
Michael’s lip was sore from where Gavin had bitten at it. He could still feel the ghost of Gavin’s hands at his back. And now he could feel Gavin’s actual hands at his back.  
Gavin turned him around and ran his thumbs under Michael’s eyes. “You’re crying.” It sounded like an apology.  
Michael answered with “I’m sorry” anyway. He closed his eyes and let Gavin hold his face and shush at him.  
“What’s wrong, Michael?”  
“I-” He took a deep breath, trying to inhale some of Gavin’s calmness “I’m. I- I haven’t even told my mom.”

Then Gavin got it. He pulled Michael into a hug and held him tight. He brought his lips to Michael’s ear. “It’s ok, it’s ok.” He whispered as Michael cried silently into his shoulder. “C’mon let’s lie down” Gavin gripped Michael’s hand and guided him back to the tent. He lay down, dragging Michael with him. Gavin wrapped his arms around him and went right back to muttering a string of ‘it’s ok’s and ‘I’m here’s into his ear.  
“I’m sorry I’m such a mess”  
“It’s ok, I get it.” Gavin pressed his lips to Michael’s forehead.  
“This would have been really romantic if I wasn’t such a fuckin- I dont even know.”  
“Hey, hey. It’s ok. You’re ok.” Gavin pressed his lips to Michael’s forehead.

A quiet darkness settled around them. 

They spent hours like that, curled into each other. Gavin ran his fingers through Michael’s hair, planting quick kisses to wherever he could reach when he thought Michael had dozed off. 

 

Sunlight was just starting to filter through the fabric of the tent when Michael spoke again.  
“I’m sorry I ruined our camping trip.”  
Gavin blinked awake. “Wuh?”  
“Nuthin’” Michael shrugged it off. Gavin lifted his head to look at him, his face was wrinkled where it had been pressed against the creases in Michael’s shirt.  
“I just- “ Michael rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand “Can I get a do-over?”  
“Where was your last checkpoint?” Gavin was getting excited again, he moved over to lay down next to Michael, back to the floor.  
“I think it was somewhere...” He straddled Gavin’s hips this time. “...here.” He murmured at Gavin’s mouth. He smiled in reply, eyes soft.“Unpause.” 

 

They traded lazy kisses back and forth as the sun rose outside. It was easy and sweet. Michael felt safe there, in that little tent, in that little space they had carved out. He knew that they’d have more time for other stuff later, when they weren’t both half-asleep. Right then he was content to just have Gavin here with him, solid and secure. He was still worried about the outside world, and still unsure about himself, but Gavin’s smile was slowly convincing him that everything would be alright. 

And he knew it would be.


End file.
